


bend it, but don't fight it

by orphan_account



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Choking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, dom top junxi, sub bottom xichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the perfect plan. Xichen is too clingy of Junxi’s time and attention to go a full two weeks without being able to have her girlfriend’s hands on her, and Xichen’s brother just did not want to have to hole up in a cabin with only three girls for company for two whole weeks.
Relationships: An Junxi/Peng Xichen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	bend it, but don't fight it

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for one of my lovely readers (i don't know if you want me to mention your username here so i won't!)  
> i hope you enjoy the work as much as i enjoyed writing it! <3

The last time Xichen was up here at her family’s cabin in the mountains was when she was in elementary school, when cargo shorts, rhinestone graphic tees, and butterfly clips in her hair were a reality instead of a faint memory that feels like something she’d conjured up while daydreaming. Staying at the cabin over the school holiday is almost surreal with its varnished oak walls, rich red tapestries, and classic wood fireplace. Even though the place is technically “hers”, the first time she’d walked through the front door that week and set down her suitcase at the foot of her bed made her feel like she was touring a movie set and that the cabin wasn’t actually a place where she would be sleeping and eating for the next two weeks.

Her girlfriend had described the place perfectly using her teasing and minimally snobby tone. “Wow, what is this, are we in a Homes magazine ad?” she said, wolf whistling. “This is so cute, even for you, Xichen.” 

“Ah…” Xichen had murmured, looking away shyly. She’d wished Junxi would shut up. It’s not like she planned to have the cabin look a certain way anyways; it was probably her mother that had their family’s service people tidy the place up before her daughter and son’s arrival.

Xichen’s older brother and his girlfriend had come up to the mountains with them. The siblings’ parents weren’t exactly aware of Junxi’s existence like they were of their son’s girlfriend, and Xichen planned to keep it that way. Her brother made her a promise to say nothing about Junxi vacationing with them in the mountains as long as Xichen said nothing about how the fat bill on her brother’s credit card was not for ski equipment rental and lessons, but in fact for a room at a nearby resort so he and his girlfriend could have lots of alone time away from his vaguely annoying little sister and her unfamiliar and slightly intimidating girlfriend.

It was the perfect plan. Xichen is too clingy of Junxi’s time and attention to go a full two weeks without being able to have her girlfriend’s hands on her, and Xichen’s brother just did not want to have to hole up in a cabin with only three girls for company for two whole weeks.

Anyways, it also gave Xichen a lot of time and room to just relax. Explore. Daydream. Two feet of snow is supposed to fall tonight, and that means by tomorrow morning the entire area will be covered in a layer of sparkling white. Maybe that’d pose for a good opportunity to take pictures of both the horizon and the white-tipped mountain peaks dotted around them.

Xichen is currently standing in the cabin’s living room, facing the big wooden bookcase that takes up half the length of one of the room’s walls. Surely the oldest books on the shelf must date back decades ago, as with numerous other things in the room. The worn, rustic look can be cozy, but Xichen doesn’t think it’s very romantic. Perhaps for next winter she should have the interior redone, especially if Junxi comes back up here with her; she definitely doesn’t think her parents would let her put one of those canopy beds suspended in the air with metal rods or a sex swing or anything like that in the cabin, despite her seeing that kind of setup for a “couple’s vacation getaway” in an interior design magazine (it’s probably best her parents don’t have _any_ clue about their daughter’s questionable activities, anyways). 

She’s considering what she could choose as an alternative when Junxi sneaks up behind her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and nibbling playfully on her earlobe. Where Xichen is needy and always wants Junxi’s hands on her, Junxi is possessive and always wants to have her hands on Xichen. Or her teeth. Or her tongue. Or all three at the same time. They’re so perfect for each other in this aspect that the fact one of them is a perfectionist mildly hellbent on tiny detailing and the other is a narcissist subconsciously harbouring a superiority complex doesn’t matter at all. But all jokes aside, Junxi’s rough laugh and unhinged adoration for her girlfriend fits perfectly with the happy glow Xichen gets when she basks in the attention.

“What are you thinking about?” Junxi whispers, her breath tickling Xichen’s ear. Xichen shivers slightly at the sudden attention to someplace so unexpected. 

“How I could redesign this place,” Xichen replies, shaking her shoulders nonchalantly. Her head turns as her gaze runs up and down the expanse of the long wall in front of her. The old books in the bookcase are quite traditional, and when she looks at them they make her feel smarter than she actually is; they should be kept, but perhaps their dusty dark varnish bookcase should be changed out for something less ominous. Xichen has constantly wondered how a more contemporary design would feel. She once saw a wooden bookshelf on a reality TV show that really caught her eye -- the thing was multiple diamond shapes connected to each other and meant to be nailed into the wall. 

“Three days here and you’re already not satisfied?” Xichen can practically hear the fake pout in Junxi’s voice. Her girlfriend actually doesn’t care about how the place looks whatsoever. She’s just here to tease Xichen about her weird tick for aesthetics.

Xichen puffs out her cheeks and blows air. “That’s not it, Junxi,” she replies, crossing her arms in discontent. “I think if we’re going to spend a lot of time here together, it should look better. For us. I’m going to call mother later and ask her.”

“Hmm, sure,” Junxi hums. She tilts her head, resting it against the side of Xichen’s face. Her grip around Xichen’s waist tightens, squeezing Xichen comfortingly. “You and the rest of you fancy Pengs. So extra. Whatever, have fun. I don’t care as long as there’s at least a bed, a dining table, a kitchen counter, a bathroom counter, a sofa-- hmm, am I missing any other household surfaces that I could screw y--”

Xichen’s cheeks immediately flush bright red with embarrassment. “Please shut up,” she whispers, turning her face away and refusing to acknowledge Junxi’s mischievous smile. She hates it when her face gets hot, because that means she’ll start sweating soon if the blood doesn’t go down.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop teasing.” The joking tone in Junxi’s voice relents, but her mouth and arms do not. She’s back to squeezing Xichen tightly and nuzzling at her girlfriend’s ear, her lips pressing soft kisses to the exposed skin right behind Xichen’s jaw. It tickles, and Xichen has to bite her bottom lip to prevent the giggles from coming out, although it doesn’t make it any less obvious that she’s laughing given the way her body shakes against Junxi’s embrace.

“What are you thinking about?” Xichen asks suddenly.

“Well, do you really wanna know? It might ruin your creative juice flow.” Xichen can feel fingertips slipping underneath the waistband of her cotton lounge pants and rubbing over the skin of her stomach right as Junxi answers her question. Immediately, her eyebrows raise. This is definitely a warning sign.

“Yes, tell me.”

“Well, I’m thinking about fucking you.” And with that, Junxi’s entire hand slides into Xichen’s pants. Her movement stops short right above Xichen’s crotch, until the pad of her index finger dips into the slit of Xichen’s pussy, beginning to teasingly rub her through the thin cotton layer of her panties.

“J-Junxi…” Xichen breathes out. The sheer speed at which blood goes rushing to both her face _and_ in between her legs is embarrassing. It’s absolutely unfair that Junxi can have her flushed and pliant in three seconds just with some simple teasing.

“Yes, cutie?” Junxi replies sweetly. Her fingers are reaching even lower, sliding in that crevice and feeling the beginning of wetness gathering. Xichen’s underwear is already sticking uncomfortably to her skin. The fabric is fairly thin, hardly acting like a barrier between her pussy and Junxi’s hand, and Xichen is sensitive enough to where Junxi could probably rub her through sweatpants and she'd easily soak through it.

“A-Aah--” Xichen’s moan is loud and clear, the sound bouncing off of the walls and coming back to her ears at an embarrassing volume. She clamps her mouth shut, but the damage is already done and another flush of heat surges to her cheeks.

“Come on, pretty baby, let me hear you,” Junxi murmurs. “There’s no one here besides you and me, remember? And now that I think about it, I don’t know why you’re so shy all of a sudden, when just last night you were so loud that I swear the--”

“J-Junxi, please,” Xichen whimpers again, her legs instinctively squeezing together as all of Junxi’s fingers slide between them. They trace lines over the puffy bumps of her folds, starting from the top all the way down to her hole before making their way back up, stroking at her clit through the fabric. Her hands come up to grasp at Junxi’s arm around her waist, her fingers clamping around Junxi like a vice grip, but it’s still not enough to prevent Junxi from moving her arm. 

Xichen feels Junxi’s forearm press over her chest as her girlfriend reaches up to brush her fingertips over the front of Xichen’s neck, nails scraping lightly against the lump of Xichen’s throat. At this point it’s pure instinct that Xichen raises her chin and lets Junxi’s hand rest there, loosely wrapped around her neck, and even though Junxi puts hardly any pressure in her grasp, Xichen can feel the remainder of her control slowly seep out of her, her body going pliant and receptive to all of Junxi’s actions. Just a gentle and soft grip around one of the most sensitive parts of her is enough to make her forget about everything she was just doing.

Junxi doesn’t even need to squeeze her hand to get Xichen to stay in place, but she does anyways, because she knows Xichen likes it -- Xichen likes feeling the slight increase of pressure against the lump of her throat, strong enough to make her momentarily breathless but light enough to still give her room to breathe without too much effort. 

She briefly goes dizzy as the air escapes her lungs and another wave of lust overcomes her. Junxi has become too accustomed to playing with her, her fingertips skirting up and down the side of Xichen’s neck as she continues rubbing circles over Xichen’s clit, which makes Xichen feel suddenly overwhelmed for the first several seconds to the point where she lets out a sharp cry. Her body tenses and relaxes in such an awkward position, the back of her head leaning against Junxi’s shoulder but her back arching up and away from Junxi as her hips push hard against her girlfriend’s body. It would be uncomfortable if not for the fact that her knees are trembling from the strain of keeping her thighs pressed together, and Junxi’s grip on her is practically the only thing keeping her legs from buckling underneath her. 

Junxi’s fingers start pushing into her, threatening to slip into her wetness and actually enter her. But clearly there’s the cloth barrier, so it’s obvious that this is just another part of Junxi’s play, something to frustrate Xichen even more, because while Xichen could definitely come just from Junxi rubbing her through fabric, she’d hit orgasm way faster with Junxi’s fingers inside of her, opening her up.

Evidently her girlfriend feels her frustration, because the next moment Junxi is nuzzling against her temple, brushing aside a strand of her hair with her fingertips and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. While the sentiment is nice, it does nothing to actually soothe Xichen, who squirms in Junxi’s grip, rubbing her ass against her girlfriend’s crotch as Junxi continues to play with her clit.

“I wanna see how wet you can get when you come,” Junxi hums, her tone so casual that she makes it sound like she’s reciting a newspaper headline over some morning coffee. “How messy are you gonna be when I take your undies off of you later, baby? Maybe you’ll be so sticky and drenched that you’ll be dripping from your panties.”

Xichen has to bite down harshly on her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. “O-Oh…” she whimpers, the sound high-pitched and almost pitiful, the effects of Junxi’s words hitting her hard. She can feel her crotch growing hotter and the muscles in her body getting tighter. It’s not even just Junxi’s nonstop rubbing that’s making her go crazy, but most definitely what her girlfriend is saying too, her voice sweet and teasing and just slightly husky, which makes the hairs on the back of Xichen’s neck rise whenever Junxi’s hot breath billows against her ear.

“I can feel it already on my fingertips how wet you are, cutie. I bet if I took out my hand right now, my fingers would be covered in your slick. And, you’re still wearing all your clothes too. It’s not going to be good if you make a big sticky mess in your pants, but I guess you can’t help it, huh?”

_Of course I can’t,_ Xichen wants to say, but the words won’t come out of her mouth, especially when Junxi’s hand lightly squeezes her throat again and she feels herself go momentarily breathless, suddenly her body just light as air, the only thing keeping her grounded the searingly hot blood at her cheeks and her crotch. At this point she just wants Junxi to undress her, her entire lower half too warm for her liking, but Junxi’s hands won’t move from her neck and her pussy -- although it’s not like Xichen wants her girlfriend to move her hands away, especially when she feels her core tightening, twisting harder and harder.

The edges of her vision waver, and her eyelids flutter closed as she completely loses herself to the pleasure, her head and neck going limp against Junxi’s shoulder. No more than a few seconds later do Junxi’s fingers bring her over the edge. Xichen’s expression goes frozen in mid-gasp, the air suddenly escaping her lungs. Her body tenses up the entire time, and Junxi just strokes her through it with her lips pressed to Xichen’s temple, all nonchalant and casual, as if she didn’t just drive Xichen crazy with a few sentences and a hand over her underwear.

Xichen pants when her world starts steadying, trying to catch up on the breaths she’d lost, her chest heaving for a couple of seconds. Just when she’s barely recovered, Junxi is already turning around to face her, grabbing her wrists and spinning her around, pushing her backwards until she feels the shelves of the old wooden bookcase jab into her spine and poke against the edges of her shoulder blades.

“Wh-Wh-- Junxi--” Xichen stutters out, the air briefly escaping her lungs again, but she manages to gasp it back in before Junxi sticks her nose into her breathing space. They stare at each other, eye-to-eye, Junxi holding Xichen’s wrists against the shelves with a firm amount of pressure. 

“I said it already, didn’t I?” Junxi asks calmly, her head tilting slightly to the side. Her eye contact with Xichen remains frozen in place, unrelenting, while her voice falls in pitch, slight huskiness from her throat making her tone rasp and sending shivers up Xichen’s spine. Junxi could just break her with her voice, Xichen thinks, because her entire body feels boneless at the moment, the strength of her limbs that’d drained out during her orgasm not yet fully returned.

Junxi doesn’t wait for an answer--not like Xichen can give one anyways--before she’s lowering to her knees and her hands are switching from holding Xichen’s wrists in place to pinning her hips against a shelf. The moment Junxi lets go of her wrists, Xichen is scrabbling to grab ahold of the edge of the shelf right behind her. Her fingers barely manage to clamp onto smooth and dusty wood as Junxi is dragging down the waist of her lounge pants and exposing her legs.

Her girlfriend lets out a small sound of wonder, something that vaguely sounds like she’s saying “wow”, and while Xichen thought her face couldn’t get any redder, turns out it can. She peeks downward and there’s Junxi crouched on her knees, staring straight at Xichen’s crotch. The sight just makes everything worse for Xichen, who can hardly get her voice to work to weakly stutter out, “J-J-Junxi… what’re you…” before Junxi looks up at her and shuts her up with a raised eyebrow.

“You really are wet, baby,” Junxi murmurs, averting her eyes back to Xichen’s crotch. “I should’ve tried making you come through your panties earlier.” She laughs, and Xichen thinks her entire head might be on fire at this point. 

Xichen hates wearing anything too frilly or feminine, and that extends to undergarments as well. It’s not like Junxi wants her to wear full red lace and silk ribbons either, but her girlfriend highly appreciates simple and clean things with cute little accents -- things she deems “perfect for spoiled prep school girls like you.” Junxi herself is a spoiled prep school girl too, but she’s a different kind of spoiled than Xichen, who is the soft pillow-princess type and hasn’t gone a day without plush comforters and blankets and someone to coo over how cute she is.

That’s why much of her underwear is silky and white, including what she’s wearing now. There’s a little bow on the waistband and the lace trim is wide with detailing so that much of her smooth and unmarred skin peeks through and leaves even less to the imagination.

The wet spot in her undies can’t even be considered a “spot” at this point. The gusset is completely and utterly soaked through with her fluids, the noticeably stark contrast between the wet dark gray and the dry pure white of the fabric sending another heated flare of embarrassment to Xichen’s cheeks. She turns her head away, staring off to the side of the room when Junxi’s fingertips start tugging at the waistband of her panties. A slight tickle from Junxi’s fingernails scraping against her skin sends a tingle up her spine, but she tries her best to suppress it. 

The drag of fabric down her hips is sickeningly slow. Junxi takes her time inching the soft silk downwards, just so she can watch the strings of sticky slick connecting Xichen’s pussy and the fabric of her panties pull apart. They’re thick, coloring just a bit milky, stretching like strips of sweet taffy, and Junxi’s eyes widen when she takes in the cute and puffy little ridges of her girlfriend’s pussy and the pretty blushed red-pink of her squishy folds, shiny and gleaming as if Junxi had her mouth on them for the past hour. The little bits of liquid gathered in their crevices are a semi-translucent white, and there’s one small dribble of slick that hangs from Xichen’s pussy like drool dripping from her chin; it’s a pretty, pearly color, tempting to where Junxi can’t help but lean forward and collect it with her tongue while Xichen’s undies aren’t even all the way down to her knees yet.

Well, anyways, Junxi doesn’t really care about actually getting Xichen’s panties off of her properly. She just lets them drop to her girlfriend’s ankles before her hands are back on Xichen’s hips, digging them into the bookcase as the flat of her tongue immediately slides against the slit of Xichen’s pussy.

Her fingers slot perfectly into the finger-shaped bruises on Xichen’s hips. The dull pain from the pressure of Junxi’s hands on them just sends a reminder to Xichen of yesterday night, where Junxi was fucking her so hard with a strap-on that Xichen had slid all the way up the bed’s headboard. Instead of readjusting her own position, Junxi had just grabbed onto Xichen’s hips with iron strength, and in one smooth movement, dragged Xichen back onto her cock with insane speed and accuracy.

Xichen had burst into tears from how hard Junxi hit her g-spot with that one move, the overstimulation sending a shock through her that’d made her nearly scream if not for the fact she’d been a blubbering, red-faced mess of tears and broken whimpering.

That feeling is all too familiar right now, as she can sense herself approaching that state already. Junxi started eating her out with absolutely no warning, and Xichen is still raw despite her oncoming (and remaining) wetness. The slight roughness of Junxi’s tongue rubbing intensely against her most sensitive parts is suddenly a bit painful, but that pain easily mixes with an intense pleasure as that roughness strokes over her clit.

Xichen lets out a strangled moan, her head falling and her eyes squeezing shut because she can feel her vision wavering again, except this time it isn’t from an impending orgasm. The stimulation is just so overwhelming, hitting all her senses at once that it’s kind of like a whiplash to her body, the pleasure and pain surging all the way to her fingertips as fast as the blush had risen to her cheeks. The hotness pricks at the corners of her eyes too, tears that’d already gathered at their corners being forced out by how tightly she’s squeezing her eyes shut. 

Junxi delves her tongue as deeply into Xichen as she possibly can, attempting to collect all of the fluid leaking out of her, drinking her from her source. That’s definitely enough to send another wave of burning tears to Xichen’s eyes, especially when Junxi takes a hand off of Xichen’s hip to rub at her clit. Now, she isn’t at all trying to tease Xichen. Instead, it’s obvious Junxi is trying to fuck her to tears again, and it’s definitely working. The trembles in Xichen’s body are wracking her so intensely that her legs would’ve given way underneath her long ago if not for Junxi digging her hip into the bookcase. That area of her body is numb, the feeling there having left long ago, and it only forces the waves of pleasure from Junxi’s mouth to seem like they’re magnifying.

Xichen doesn’t realize she’s full-on crying until she tries to suck in a sharp breath and she notices her nose is stuffy. The tears drip down onto her collar, soaking into her shirt, or they drip down onto the wooden floor and form tiny little puddles next to her feet. She’s sure some have dripped onto Junxi too, but if they did, Junxi hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care, too focused on sucking on Xichen’s clit to even bother to consider. To Xichen, everything feels so good that it begins to border on real and acute pain. Whatever pain from sensitivity she had earlier is nothing compared to what she feels while at the mercy of expert strokes from Junxi’s tongue and soft biting and pulling from Junxi’s lips and teeth, which force the tears to spill from her eyes and rip the moans out of her throat.

Her second orgasm comes way faster than the first, her body already strung and tense, and the overstimulation doing nothing but making it worse. The climax is mind-numbing, intense pleasure making her forget everything and everyone. She’s absolutely lost in those several seconds of heated bliss, but the tears still paint shiny tracks on her cheeks -- she just can’t feel them for now.

Junxi is already standing and cradling her face when she regains herself, dabbing away at her tears with gentle presses of her fingertips. “You know I love your tears, but just to make sure, are you okay?” she asks, gazing at Xichen softly.

“If by ‘okay’ you mean absolutely fucked out and boneless, yes,” Xichen replies, and she takes a deep breath to calm the still-rapid pace of her heartbeat. “Junxi, you basically just rawed me o--”

Junxi interrupts her by holding up a hand. She smiles, and it’s sheepish if not a little bit guilty. “Okay, in my defense -- one, it’s not the hardest I’ve gone, and two, you definitely enjoyed it.”

If Junxi weren’t in her breathing space, Xichen would cross her arms. Her pout doesn’t have its full effect unless she shows it in her body language too. “Why did you suddenly sneak up on me? I’m going to be raw for the next three days, so you’re not gonna be able to fuck me for a whole three days too. And, it’s totally your fault.”

“‘Three days’?” Junxi raises an eyebrow. “We’ll see about tonight, but tomorrow morning could be completely different,” she teases, and Xichen’s face lights up with pink again, a pretty dusting over her nose and cheeks that’s not as intense as the full scarlet she’d gone with Junxi whispering dirty things in her ear. Inwardly, she knows her girlfriend is right and that she only said ‘three days’ just to whine.

Even if what comes out of her mouth are all exaggerations, her whining and pouting always has its effect. Junxi kisses her on the cheek, her hands on Xichen’s waist, thumbs lightly stroking circles into Xichen’s skin. “Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned up.”

  
  
  



End file.
